


When It Rains It Pours

by halfhuman2214



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, its not very detailed, there is one sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 12:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No two pregnancies are exactly the same, and for Michael and Luke that is very different.</p><p> </p><p>**Mainly follows Michaels pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael crouched down in front of the toilet for the countless day in a row, spilling the contents of his stomach into it, not that there was much in it anyways. He had already been in this position once today. Calum came into the bathroom (also for the second time today), his brow worried as he rubbed Michaels back. “Shhh. Let it out, it’ll end soon.” He says like he has everyday. Eventually Michaels stops heaving and just rests against the bathroom cupboard, exhausted. Calum kisses his forehead before standing up, “Good job Mikey. I’m proud of you.” Calum leaves the bathroom.

“He finally stop?” Ashton asks looking up from where his hands were rubbing Lukes swollen stomach.

Calum nods sitting down rubbing at his temples. It pains him to see his boyfriend in such a state. 

“Have you considered that it’s not just a bug?” Luke asks gesturing to his stomach, where the child him and Ashton created 3 months ago safely rested.

Calum nods weakly. “They tested for that when we went to the doctors. We’ll find out soon enough.”

“I think it’s pretty obvious, he’s been sick everyday for two weeks.” Ashton says sounding pretty sure.

Calums response is cut off by retching noises. “Here we go again.” He sighs getting up.

++++

Michael is pregnant, just over two months if you want to get technical. Calums face is bright with excitement, but Michaels is pale with shock when they return to the hotel from their appointment. “Can we tell them?” Calum asks in the elevator ride up.

Michael takes a while to answer, “Can we wait? It just hasn’t sunk in yet.”

Calum frowns, but nods anyways. He steps closer placing a hand on Michael's stomach. “Of course love. Take all the time you need.” He really wants to tell the boys, celebrate this happy news. But Michael needs to feel comfortable in this as well. The elevator digs in a warning that the doors are going to open and Calum pulls away like he used to have to do before they were out.

They enter the room to Luke and Ashton asking questions about what’s up. “I’m gunna go lay down.” Michael mutters before disappearing off into another room.

The other 3 boys watch him go sadly. Finally Calum says, “They don’t know yet. They simply took more blood, gave him some meds to calm his stomach."

Ashton gives Calum a look, like he knows thats not the truth, but Luke frowns. "That's sucky. I'm going to go cuddle him. Cuddles always makes him feel better." Luke gets off the couch and goes into Michael and Calums room and curls up facing Michael. "They'll figure it out. Cal said they took more blood, maybe this round of testing will shed some light on what it is."

Michael nods. "Don't you worry about me Lukey. You just worry about you and the little one." He places a pale hand on Lukes stomach. His eyes trained on the material covering the still flat skin.

"I'm gunna worry about you because you have to be around to be an uncle for this little one." Luke says covering Michaels hand with his own.

Michael shakes his head and pulls his hand away. "I'm no good with children. I don't have any experience like the 3 of you have. I wouldn't be a good father and I wouldn't be a good uncle."

"You'll be the perfect uncle, and when you and Cal decide to have kids you'll be the perfect father." Luke says pulling Michaels hand back to his stomach. "And the fact that you're so scared proves it." 

Michael nods not believing it and wishing he had the strength to tell Luke he was going to be a father sooner rather then later.

++++

"You know what it is don't you two?" Ashton asks as soon the door clicks shut for the second time.

Calum nods. "Yeah. He just needs some time to wrap his head around it." Calum plays with the test results still in his hands. He tosses it towards Ashton. "Don't tell him I told you. Don't tell Luke either. We... I can't do this alone. I have to support him through this, I'm terrified, excited as well, but terrified."

Ashton looks at Calum weirdly, puzzle pieces already clicking into place in his brain. He opens the paper and looks down through the list of things Michael tested negative for. He nearly misses the positive next to pregnant. "For real?" Ashton asks smiling.

"Yeah. He's roughly 9 weeks along." Calum says with a smile. He then let's it fall. "I dunno if he's keeping it though."

"What do you mean? Did he say he wanted to..." Ashton trails off with a shutter.

"No. No. He hasn't come right out and said it. But I can tell he's weighing his options. If this was a little later it probably wouldn't have crossed his mind because he would have time to be around your baby. But he's never really been around small children. Ever. He's an only child and his parents are only children. When we found out about Luke he told me that he didn't know how to handle a baby and that he was going to drop it the first time he held it." Calum chuckles slightly before sobering up. "He doesn't feel ready. That's why the thought's there."

"And what do you want?" Ashton asks, suddenly glad both him and Luke were on the same page about things when they found out.

"I want to keep it. To raise it with him. He's the only one for me. I want kids with him. But if he decides... that... I understand and we can try again later, when we're both ready." Calum says solemnly. "I just really hope he decides to keep it."

Ashton nods. "I hope he does too."

Calums response is cut off by Michael bolting across the room and into the bathroom. "Fucking hell." Calum says going to join Michael so he can support him through his dry heaves.

++++

In the following month Michael stay quiet and reserved. Still getting sick 3 or 4 times a day. He acts his normal happy self in front of cameras and fans. On stage he is basically the same. Jumping around less, but they had been doing that even before because Luke couldn't jump around as much. It was away from the prying eye that had Calum concerned. Michael hadn't said a word on his plans about the baby. In fact he hadn't said a word about the baby at all. It was as if he was ignoring the fact that the future human even existed at all. And he probably successfully would be able to if it wasn't for the fact that he was getting sick. Luke still had no idea he wasn't the only one with child and Ashton was sending Michael these sad looks behind his back. Calum only let this continue on because it meant Michael either hadn't made his decision or had planned on keeping the baby. Either way, in the morning before Michael woke up (which let's face it wouldn't be a for sometime most mornings.) Calum would talk to Michaels bump. At 3 months Michael was showing more than Luke did, but that could be explained by the fact Michael was skin and bone where Luke was hard muscle.

At 4 months Luke was really starting to show, and Ashton was loving every minute of it. But what surprised Calum was Michael was more likely to be seen with a hand on Luke's bump then Ashton was. Calum was super glad Ashton wasn't the over protective jealous type. (Except he totally was, glaring at anyone who came near Luke even Calum. But Ashton was hoping being around Luke was making Michael more okay with being pregnant so he swallowed down the jealousy. (The fact that Michael was just starting to show minute signs that he was pregnant helped curb with his primal protection feeling towards him.)) While Michaels hand was on Lukes stomach, and sometimes when it wasn't Michael was staring at it with a look of deep thought on his face.

"It's like he is ignoring its existence." Calum says to Ashton one day full of frustration. "The fact that he is still eating for 1 is going to start hurting one if not both of them soon. Not to mention that he loses most of what he eats anyways." Calum runs his hands through his hair roughly.

“It’ll pass soon.” Ashton says looking up from his book. “The sickness, less than a month to go for that.” Ashton smiles softly. “As for the other thing, I think he is coming round. Or trying to at least. Luke’s helping with that without knowing it.”

“And he’s alright? With MIkey all up in his personal space, touching him all the time?” Calum asks. “I can tell him to give Luke his space.”

Ashton laughs. “He loves it when people pay attention to his stomach. Mikey keeps him cuddled up and happy with the constant touching of it.” Calum chuckles.

Luke walks out with his shoes on and pulling on a sweatshirt. “You ready Ash? We may be able find out the gender.” Luke is practically bouncing on his feet with excitement.

Ashton smiles standing up. “Course love.” He turns to Calum. “Can’t keep him waiting. He talks about this all the time.” Ashton grabs Luke's hand and they leave the room shutting the door. 

Calum sits back and lets out a breath, finally relaxing. Michael sticks his head out from their bedroom, one hand hesitantly placed on his stomach. “Cal?” He asks hesitantly.

Calum looks up. “Mikey?”

“Can we… Can we talk about the baby?” Michael asks slowly, nearly afraid.

Calum sits up straighter. “Of course we can. Come here.” Calum looks at him finally taking in how he is standing. Calum smiles at the placement of his hand.

Michael slowly makes his way towards the couch and sits across from Calum. “I hear you in the morning. When you talk, sometimes I’m awake, sometimes I’m half awake, you sound like you love it already.”

“I do. I love it because I love you.” Calum says reaching over to stroke his knee. “Do you not?”

Michael looks down to his hand. “I do. So much.” Michael smiles softly, then the smile falls. He clears his throat. “I’m terrified Cal. I-I.”

“I’m terrified as well Michael.” Calum cuts him off.

“It’s more than that Cal.” Michael says. “I never told you why I’m an only child.” He mumbles.

“There’s an actual reason?” Calum asks surprised.

Michael nods looking down. “My mum, she,” Michael coughs uncomfortably. “She miscarried twice then had a stillborn. And I was a troubled pregnancy. She couldn’t conceive again afterwards.” Michael taps his leg nervously and looks up and towards the wall chewing on the pad of his thumb, his eyes mysteriously glassy. “What if I’m like her? What if we get attached and then we lose it? Or, or what if something else happens? I don’t know what to do Cal. I know you know what I’m debating. And I think you should have a say.” Michael finally meets Calums eyes, drawing out the syllables.

“You think, are you sure? This is your body.” Calum asks. Michael nods. Calum smiles. "I want you to keep it, we can raise it as, and it's perfect timing because of Luke and we are going on break soon. And I know this isn't what you wanted right now, if ever, but we were taking precautions and it did happen." Calum moves to beside Michael. "And just thinking of you all full up with my baby, no one will doubt you belong to me me."

"I've really deprived you of happiness, haven't I?" Michael asks sadly. He continues before Calum could speak. "I'm sorry. I'm just so scared about everything. And like, I know everyone has their worries, but I don't even know how to handle children, and I won't even get a chance to practice with baby Irwin because I'll be so big and close to my due date."

"Mikey. I know you are scared, I'm scared too. But that's a part of parenting. Being scared is natural. But I love you and I support you. So if keeping this child isn't something you want right now, I won't stop you." Calum says softly.

"I wanted to want to take care of it,." Michael whispers. "But I cant. I can't do it. I'm sorry, it took me so long, and I'm still not ready to tell people. No where near ready.”

Calums face lights up. “That’s okay. Completely okay.” Calum hesitantly reaches out and touches Michaels stomach. “I mean we have to tell management, and we probably should tell our mums. But we can wait on the others. We can wait until you are comfortable to tell everyone else.”

Michael wipes at his eyes. “Thanks Cal. You’re the best.”

Calum beams down at Michael while pulling out his phone. They call management, who are disappointed, but seem to understand that this wasn’t planned, and seemed pleased enough that the timing at least works out and they won’t need to postpone any more. Their mums were a slightly different story to say the least. Joy was happy, but worried that they were young, and about if they were ready. Calum said they will be, Michael said maybe. Michael kept his conversation with his mother private, but he relayed that she was happy for them. Calum figured they talked some about Michaels worries. Whatever they did talk about put Michael at ease enough that he dozed off shortly before Ashton and Luke arrived home.

“It’s a boy. We’re having a boy.” Luke says nearly squealing with excitement. He holds out a sonogram picture for Calum to take. Calum slips his hand from Michaels hair to take the print out. 

Calum stays silent for a while with a giant smile on his face. “I’m so happy for you guys. You must be so excited.” He hands back the sonogram and places his hand back into Michaels hair. The pale boy makes a content mumbling noise, curling into Calums side some more. Calum smiles softly to him.

“Do they know what’s wrong with him?” Luke asks softly joining them on the couch and placing a hand on his cheek. 

“Yeah. We got the call last week or so. He isn’t dying, but he doesn’t want to worry you two. Especially you Luke, in your condition. There isn’t anything they can do about it, and hopefully his symptoms will alleviate soon.” Calum says. “It’s a genetic thing. His mum went through it. He’s talked to his mother. She’s fine and alive. He will be too in time.” Luke frowns, but accepts the answer. Ashton smiles.

++++

 

Calum has to go back to Australia for a few days while Michael is in his 4th month. Something he didn't want to do. But had to. Michael still hadn't told the other 2 boys even though he was really starting to show.

Calum had been gone for a day when problems started. Michael still had severe morning sickness. Which to him was totally unfair. And he had woken up that morning more nauseous than normal, forcing down food before and after he got sick. He was dizzy as well, spending as much time as he could sitting down. But he couldn't sit the entire day away because they were in the studio. And that's where disaster hit. It was his turn in the studio when he started feeling light headed. To the point where he had to stop. The world seemed to slow and he could hear someone talking to him, but it was like there was cotton in his ears. He started swaying before he collapsed.

Ashton was leaning forward in his seat when Michael stopped singing. Waiting, watching to see if he is needed. The technician was talking to an unresponsive Michael, then he paled even more and collapsed. "Call an ambulance!" Ashton yells running into the studio.

When the paramedics arrived Michael still hadn't woken up yet, and Ashton was being pushed out of the way. "He's a carrier and he's 4 months pregnant." He tells the two paramedics that are pulling him away from the pale boy. "I promised his boyfriend I would keep him safe." Something Ashton says sparks them because he was let go and all three of them were back to Michael.

Ashton wraps an arm around Luke with a hand safely on his boyfriend's baby bump. He watches as they poke and prod not only Michael, but the baby bump as well. Something makes them decide to bring Michael to the hospital, probably the fact that he hasn't woken up yet. Ashton and Luke follow it out to the car. "He's pregnant?" Luke asks once he is buckled in. "And you knew?"

Ashton sighs. "He doesn't know I know. Cal told me. He needed someone to talk to." Ashton looks out the window biting his lip. "Michael was deciding between keeping it or not and Calum felt lost because they've talked about kids before and Michael was pretty sure he didn't want any. He was definitely sure he didn't kids right now. Michael was shutting him out."

Luke grabs his hand. "When they came back from the doctors the first time and I went in to cuddle Mikey he told me he wouldn't make a good father. I didn't know he was pregnant. I would have talked to him or something." Luke says bringing Ashtons hand to his baby bump to calm him down.

"You did more than you know. Just by being pregnant and letting him touch you all the time. I think it helped him come to terms. He wants to keep it. I just hope they're both okay." Ashton says rubbing Lukes stomach.

The doctor is reluctant to tell Luke and Ashton what's wrong with Michael, but after hearing that Calum is is on a flight back to California from Sydney, he told them. "His blood sugar was low and he hasn't gained the weight we had talked about in our appointment. We're going to monitor him overnight then discuss the best course of action."

"He still gets sick every day, multiple times a day." Luke says.

The doctor nods. "I assumed as much. We'll have a bucket moved to his room. But that's all we can do. Unfortunately. You can go sit with him. He should be waking up soon." 

Michael wakes up an hour later, a two heart monitors going in the room. He is lost for a while on where he is. But soon he is groaning in realization. He rolls over on his side and looks to Luke and Ashton. "Cat's out of the bag now." He says. "What happened?"

"Your blood sugar was low and you passed out." Luke says. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Michael lies on his back. "I wasn't going to keep it. So I didn't you or myself get attached. But, now I want to keep it, and I'm scared. Scared that I'm going to lose it. My mum she had a lot of issues with pregnancy, she lost 3 babies before me. It nearly tore my parents apart. I-I didn't want to let you guys down if I lost it."

"Mikey. You can't control something like that. It wouldn't be your fault. Ever." Ashton says. "But your baby is completely okay. Listen to the faster heartbeat. That's your baby."

++++ 

Calum arrives in the middle of the night to Michael asleep on the hospital bed. Luke asleep on a cot that the hospital had moved in. Ashton asleep in one of the chairs. Calum pulls up a chair and reaches a hand out to rub Michaels stomach, watching the steady heartbeats on the screen. He sits in that position till morning. In the clothes he had left the boys in, suitcase sitting in the corner of the room.

Ashton stirs first. "Cal." He whispers sitting up straighter. "What time did you get here?"

"Sometime around 3. He alright?" Calum asks eyes not leaving Michael.

"Yeah. Low blood sugar. He's alright now. Little ones alright as well." Ashton says. "He's just here for observation purposes. When did he go off his meds?"

Calum looks over to Ashton remembering the fight that they had about it when Michael finally decided to keep the baby. Calum wanted him to stay on the meds because there were only slight chances that they would affect the pregnancy. Michael wanted to go off them, not wanting to take the chance that something could go wrong. "I was pissed when I found out. He stopped taking them after talking to the doctor almost immediately after we found out. He didn't want to hurt the baby while he was thinking about what to do. Luckily pregnancy has exhausted him so he falls asleep pretty easily now. He didn't at first." Calum remembers not being pleased with Michael even after he talked to the doctor over the phone. Yet he couldn't stay mad at the man carrying his child. It was slightly tense between the 2 of them for a week but they worked it out. 

"Cal?" Michael asks slowly. Rubbing at his eyes. He looked at Calum wide eyed. "You came home early. You didn't have to."

"Shut up." Calum says lovingly. "You're carrying my child. 'Course I came home." Even if home is hotel rooms and a bus he thinks. They might have a week break, but they'll be on the road again soon.

"Mr. Clifford. You're awake." His doctor says walking in. "We're here to talk options." Ashton moves to join an asleep Luke on the cot so the doctor can sit. The doctor nods in thanks again and takes a seat. "You're blood sugar dropped very low, resulting in you passing out. You're going to have to monitor your blood sugar to make sure that it isn't a more serious condition developing." He opens up a box and pulls out a machine. "Let me see your hand." Michael holds his hand out. "You pick your finger, touch the drop to the stick and put it in the machine." He explains while doing it to Michael. "Do this twice a day before you've eaten and record it down. Should be between 70-150. Don't fret if it's close to 70, even in the 60's it's lower than that. Yours was 45 when you came in yesterday. If its low eat something. If you feel dizzy take it as well and react accordingly." Michael nods. "Now I understand morning sickness is making it more difficult to gain weight, but you really have to gain weight or else it will start affecting your health. And your child. You need to listen to your body, it will tell you what it needs. And I understand you all lead hectic lives." He looks around the room. "But as your size increases, his as well, it will get harder to move around, and you'll get more tired. Adjust to that. And for the more physical aspects of your pregnancy, same rules apply as sleeping." He looks around the room again. "We have a few more tests to run, then we're going to do you mid pregnancy ultrasound and you can go home."

Calum smiled and thanked the doctor while Michael just sat there quietly looking at the stuff he was handed. "Mikey?" Calum asks once the doctor is gone. He nods in thanks to Ashton who is waking up Luke to give them their privacy.

Michael looks at him tears forming in his eyes. "We could have lost it Cal. I finally accept it and we could have lost it."

Calum moves to the bed. "None of this is your fault. Okay. You're okay. The baby is okay 3 more months and we will be on another break, a longer break. Almost there." Calum holds him close. Nothing about this pregnancy has been easy for them like it has been for Lashton. But no 2 pregnancies are the same.

++++

A few hours later a sonogram machine is being wheeled into the room. Michael and Calum are sitting on the hospital bed, giving Ashton and Luke the two chairs in the room. They are all listening to Michael go on about some picture he saw on instagram, a story he started after he changed into his normal clothes. He drops the story as soon as the tech comes in.

"Alright Michael. The gel is going to be a little cool, but afterwards we get to see your baby.” She squirts some gel onto his stomach, making Michael reach out for Calums hand. She flicks on the machine, and the room is filled with a whirring sound. She rubs the wand around on Michael’s stomach, “There we are. 10 little fingers, 10 little toes. Do you guys want to know the gender?” Calum and Michael both shake their heads yes. “Congratulations on your little girl. I’ll print out a few copies and get your release forms, then you’ll be good to go.” She wipes off Michaels stomach then packs up the machine before wheeling it out. 

Michael was tieing on his shoes when she came back in with the papers. “Alright Daddies. Here you go. Fill these out and drop them off on your way out, and you can keep these.” She hands them two things before she leaves one more time.

++++

The rest of the 4th month and all of the 5th month and moving into the 6th month was pretty uneventful. They told the media about the pregnancy. Michael continued to have morning sickness, only it still lasted all day. But he was seen more often than not with a hand rubbing away at his stomach and a small smile on his face, even in interviews. He was often napping, catching as much sleep as he could. And well Luke still continued to have a near perfect pregnancy, not sick and lots of energy.

With less than 3 weeks left before the tour was done, Michael wasn’t feeling right, and it wasn’t the lack of sleep that came with insomnia and his increasing size that was causing it. His back had ached on and off for the past couple weeks, but never this bad. They currently had the day off and Michael was trying to sleep. Key word was trying. No matter how he shifted, the pain wouldn’t get any better and he he was cramping. Giving up on sleeping, he rolled to his side and opened up his computer. He winced at a particularly painful cramp and rubbed at his stomach. “Cal!” Michael yells out at as another sharp pinch happens.

“What?” Calls from the bathroom.

“We have to go.” Michael says. “Now!” he calls as an after thought, worried that Calum didn’t get the urgency in his voice.

“What’s wrong?” Calum asks coming to the doorway half dressed taking in the sight of his boyfriend. Michael was curled in on himself in obvious pain.

“Something’s not right. We have to go to the hospital. Please Cal.” Michael beggs.

Calum disappears back into the bathroom for a moment and comes back out with his shirt on and walks over to the bed. He helps Michael sit up then bends down to put on his shoes so the pregnant boy doesn't have to lean over in his state. Calum helps him stand up and supports him to the door.

Calum flags down someone from the security team. “We have to go to the hospital. Something is wrong with our baby, or Michael, maybe both.” He says. Neither boy has seen security move that fast ever. The guy, if memory serves his name is Chris, is escorting them down while he is talking into his walkie talkie. Calum is rubbing his hand over Michaels stomach, for what he hopes isn’t the last time. There is already a car waiting for them when the elevator reaches the bottom floor. There weren’t that many fans luckily, so the trip to the car was a quick one, and they were on the way to the hospital. Calum continued to rub Michaels stomach, grimacing every time the older boy winced.

They were helped rather quickly, a pregnant person usually being able to jump most of the people waiting in the emergency room. Michael is admitted to the hospital, for a second time during his pregnancy this time for preterm labor. Calum is pacing back and forth outside of the room as the doctors try and stop the labor. Ashton and Luke were brought from their date a little while ago. Calum felt bad about dragging them away from their private time, but he was glad they were there with him.

Finally a doctor stepped out. Calum stopped his pacing. Ashton looked up from where he was rubbing Lukes bump. "We were able to stop the labor." The doctor finally says. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief even Chris the security guard that was still with them. "We're pushing for at least the 34 week mark, that's 9 more weeks. But we've also started steroids to the baby's respiratory system will be more developed in case she needs to be delivered earlier. I've talked to his last doctors and we all agree, he needs to be put on bed rest. Couch, bed either works, but he should only get up to use the bathroom and shower. Occasionally he can get up to get food. Now you're tour bus has a couch bed?"

Calum nods. "Yeah it does. We're living on the tour bus for the next 3 weeks so that's where we were going to put Luke and Michael."

"If they're more comfortable in the bunks, they can sleep there. It's very unlikely they will roll out." The doctor says. "These next week's are going to be very difficult for everyone. Michael is probably going to become more upset and insecure the longer he is on bed rest. Moving around is going to become more difficult for Luke. And everyone is going to get more moody and snappy, just be patient with each other." The doctor finally steps aside from the door. "He's resting, you can go see him. I'll bring up his discharge forms in a few hours. Once we are positive labor isn't going to start again."

++++

@5SOS: so sad to see @michael5sos leave the tour. Take care of baby Hood.

@Calum5sos: Rumors are true. @michael5sos is on bed rest. Rest up love.

@Luke5sos: Be safe @michael5sos. Every show we play is for you

@Ashton5sos: Had a scare today, @michael5sos is okay tho. Stay positive Mikey.

@Michael5sos: you gotta do what you gotta do. Sad I can't finish the tour, but baby Hood is more important.

++++

“You have everything that you need?” Calum asks Michael for the hundredth time.

“Yes Cal.” Michael says rolling his eyes. He has movies and a game console, plus his computer. He should be all set for the 5 hours they are going to be in the venue. 

“Chris is staying here, so if you need anything…” Calum starts.

“Ask Chris. I know we have been over this.” Michael says turning on the tv. “I’m fine Cal, I’m just going to play some video games, maybe watch a movie, maybe take a nap. Go on. You have a show to prepare for.”

Calum sighs. “I just don’t want you to hurt yourself or our baby girl.” Calum says leaning over to kiss him. “You’re still feeling alright?”

“Cramping has stopped, she’s kicking, and my back pain is bearable. All is well. If something is wrong I promise I will tell Chris and he will take the proper course of action.” Michael says.

Calum sighs before saying “I love you.”

Michael smiles. “I love you too. Now go, you have soundcheck and stuff.” Calum kisses him again before leaving. Michael settles down switching over to the xbox. 

++++

Calum, Luke and Ashton were all laughing as they made it back to the bus, freshly showered and finally coming down off their perfomance high. The bus is dark, the tv off when they get on. Calum looks around for Michael worried. “He’s asleep.” Chris says stepping back onto the bus. “I helped him into bed about an hour ago.”

“How’d everything go?” Calum asks.

“Went fine. He tried to get up and change the disc, but I stopped him. Other than that he was fine.” Chris says. Calum nods before going to check in on Michael.

++++

“Chris, can we please take a walk or something?” Michael asks for what must be the 5th time that day.  
“No, you know that.” Chris says without looking up from his book.

“But I’m so bored. I’ve been cooped up for 9 days. I’m out of things to watch. I’m tired of the games we have. I just need something new.” Michaels says rubbing his stomach and looking over to Chris.

Chris sighs, “I’ll crack open a few windows, but you aren’t getting up off that couch.” Chris gets up and opens every window in the living area so fresh air can get in. “As for something new,” Chris walks over to the couch and pulls Michaels still open laptop over to himself. “try this Tv show out.” Chris then gets up and connects the computer and changes the screen over so you can see the video playing. “You’ll like it, I promise.”

++++

Calum enters the bus, Luke and Ashton close behind him. “Hey Mikey, How was your…”

“Shhhhh.” Michael says, eyes glued to the tv. Chris sat at the table reading his book with a smug smile. Finally the video ended. Michael looked over to Calum. “Hi. How was the interview?”

Calum rubs Michaels hair. “Went fine. What were you watching that was so good you couldn't be interrupted?”

“Chris introduced me to a show called Bar Rescue. I like it a lot.” Michael said. “I ran out of things to watch, so he found something.”

“Can I watch some with you till I have to go?” Calum asks taking a seat. Michael nods hitting play before snuggling up to Calum.

They watched in silence for a while before Michael asked during a commercial break. “How is everything going?”

“Well seeing as our guitarist had to go on bed rest since our child tried to come early, we found a replacement guitarists. Who doesn’t interact with us at all. Like we see him at soundcheck and at the show and that’s it. And during the shows he just stands in the corner playing.” Calum says rubbing where his child is kicking.

“He doesn’t sing?” Michael asks.

Calum looks to him shocked. “Why would he? He was hired to play guitar since you couldn’t.” He leans around Michael to pause the video.

Michael shrugs, slightly embarrassed. “I dunno. I thought maybe they got a really awesome guy and they wouldn’t need me any more. It’s stupid really.”

“No. If that’s how you are feeling then we need to talk about it, like right now. Because I can’t have my baby that’s carrying my baby feel like we are going to replace him. We’d rather be playing with you, but it’s not safe. We wouldn’t be 5SOS without you. Trust me Mikey. But you said so yourself that the baby is more important.” Michael sniffs. “I love you. The boys love you. The fans love you. Nothing is ever going to change that.” 

“I’m sorry. I just feel so useless all the time, not being able to do anything but sit here on the couch.” Michael says.

“And by sitting here you’re keeping our baby girl safe. That’s the most important job you can have.” Calum says rubbing Michaels stomach and pulling him in for a kiss. “We should probably start talking names.”

“I have a list.” Michael says pulling out a piece of paper.

++++

“Thank you guys for an awesome last show of the tour!” Calum calls out to the screaming audience.

“You guys are seriously the best!” Ashton adds.

“We’re taking a little break, so baby Hood and baby Irwin can be born. So we’re off to keep Mikey company since he has been on bed rest for the last 3 weeks and moved into the house we are all going to end up sharing a few days ago. See you guys in 6 months, we’ll be back to writing and recording around then.” Luke says before the other two take a bow, since he couldn’t at 31 weeks pregnant. Michael and Chris, his basically personal body guard/babysitter had left for the house just outside of LA at the start of his 7th month when traveling on the bus became to much of a hassle for them to have 2 pregnant boys, one of which was on bed rest. The tour ended at just the right time because Luke was in his 8th month, so it was harder for him to move around, let alone stand. They had hired another guitar player because it wasn’t safe for him to play, but he was still on that stage every night.

++++

Chris greeted them at the door when the car arrived at the house a half an hour away from the venue. “Everything went alright Cal.” Chris said, already used to Calums questions. “He got settled in just fine. I think the change of scenery did him some good. The real bed definitely did. He’s having issues sleeping, but that’s pretty normal for pregnancy. Ummm. He’s in the room that is the last door to the left of the stairs. Ash and Luke yours is the last door on the right. The other two were prepped for temporary baby rooms, a gift from the crew to you guys. I live 10 minutes away, so don’t hesitate to call if you need anything. Especially including either Luke or Michael, I can have a car here much faster than you can. Good night guys.” He smiles before leaving.

Michael was awake when Calum entered the bedroom quietly. He looked over to the doorway to Calum with a tired smile. “Cal.”

Calum kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jeans before crawling into bed with his boyfriend for the first time in 3 weeks, seeing him for the first time in about a week. “Hi.” He whispers rubbing Michaels stomach.

“I had another check up. Got the other steroid shot as well. She’s small for how far along I am, but she seems well developed for this stage.” Michael grabs the ultrasound picture off the nightstand. “She’s all healthy. 10 tiny fingers and 10 tiny toes. My doctor doesn’t think I’m going to make it to 34 weeks, not with how low she’s already sitting. He said we should be ready for it to happen at any moment in the next 6 weeks.”

“So chances are baby Hood will be here before baby Irwin?” Calum asks.

“Luke is at 31 weeks now, so I guess if we make it to 34 or beyond we could be having our baby after them because he will be full term in 6 weeks. But like I said, she’s already dropped. The only upside is that studies have shown the rougher the pregnancy, the more developed the preemie is. Like the body worked twice as hard to get stuff done in the amount of time it had. And everybody knows that this wasn’t an easy pregnancy.” Michael says finally drifting off to sleep.

++++

They get 3 weeks. When Michael is 31 weeks pregnant (Luke is 34 weeks) he goes into labor in the early hours of the morning. Michael had been lying awake, not being able to get in a comfortable position when it started. At first he wasn’t sure what was going on, but he woke Calum up anyways. “Cal.” Michael said poking him in the cheek.

“What is it Mikey? What food do you want now?” Calum mumbles still half asleep. 

“No, it’s not that.” Michael says rubbing his stomach, “My back has been getting worse and I’m cramping again.”

“Shit.” Calum says sitting up looking at Michael, who was looking at him. “Last time you were like this you were in labor.” He gets out of bed and helps Michael sit up, dropping a pair of flip flops at his feet. “Put those on.” He leaves the room, quickly moving towards Ashton and Lukes room. “Ash!” He opens up the door to be met with a naked Luke sitting atop an equally as naked Ashton. Luke was leaning back on Ashtons bent legs for support, and they were making obvious sex sounds. “Oh god really?” Calum asks covering his eyes.

“He was horny, I’ve always gotta take care of my Lukey.” Ashton says pulling the covers up to cover them somewhat. “‘Sides sex during a pregnancy is a natural thing.”

“Wouldn’t know myself, by the time Mikey had the energy, an orgasm could have started labor.” Calum says as Luke makes a move to detach himself from Ashton, a blush forming. “Oh no preggo. Stay where you are. I just need your mans phone to call Chris, I’ll be out in a second.” Calum says moving across the room to grab it from the charger.

“Wait, what, why?” Ashton asks slightly worried.

“Dunno, probably labor. I’ll leave your phone on the table. Call you when I know more. No sense in you two rushing to the hospital until we know what’s going on exactly.” Calum says leaving the room and going back to his, already waiting for Chris to pick up.

“You’re hard.” Michael remarks when he enters.

“Lashton is having sex.” Calum says pulling on pants. He walks over to Michael and helps him up. “Chris, Michael is probably in labor. We need a car. Have them honk when it’s out front.” Calum says before hanging up, needing to focus on getting Michael down the stairs. 

“I promise you, as soon as I’m back on the pill, we’ll give her to Lashton and have some hot sex.” Michael says through grit teeth. “To make up for the 20 something weeks we didn’t have sex.”

“You just focus on you and her right now.” Calum says helping him sit at the kitchen table.

++++

Calum is pacing back and forth again, this time in a waiting room, when Luke and Ashton arrived. They had rushed Michael in for a C-section, and Calum wasn’t allowed in because they needed extra nurses. Everyone was unsure what state their little girl was going to be born in. Calum had done some research and he knew they were in for a NICU stay, but he didn’t know how long that would be. It all depended on how she was born. “Why aren’t you in there?” Luke asked. “The father is supposed to be in the room.” Luke asks getting nervous that Ashton wouldn’t be able to be with him.

“No room for me, we’re having a preterm baby. They need extra nurses.” Calum says shaking his head. Calum wrings his hands together. 

“Is she really that early?” Luke asks.

“31 weeks. We’re lucky we made it this far. The doctor told Mikey any day now 3 weeks ago. Hopefully those 3 weeks cut down our NICU stay.” Calum nods finally taking a seat. “No one knows what to expect.”

“Calum?” Michaels doctor walks up. “Oh, Ashton, Luke I was wondering when you would get here.” The man has a smile on his face, so Calums hoping for good news.

“They both are fine. Michael is resting in room 203. Your baby girl was better off than we had hoped. At 3.7 pounds, she’s maintaining body temp all on her own. We have to help her with breathing a little, but even that’s not to bad, it’ll be a few hours before you can see her, a day or so before you can hold her.” He gave them all a smile before walking off.

Calum rushed to room 203. “Mikey,” He breathed a sigh of relief seeing his boyfriend awake. He kissed his forehead and rubbed his thumb across Michaels cheek.

“How is she? Do you know?” Michael asked.

“Better than they expected. She is able to stay warm on her own, she is breathing almost entirely on her own. It’s really just the feeding we have to wait on before we can take her home.” Calum smiles. “She’s going to be okay.”

Michael nods with a small smile. "Okay. Can you call our mums. Let them know what's going on. Tell them to stay home till she's out of NICU. My mum will understand, I was a NICU baby, yours might not." Michael says.

"Yeah. Course love. I'll go do that now." Calum says before kissing his forehead and leaving the room.

++++

They had made the decision not to let anyone other than them visit their daughter. They named her Ella Lynn, keeping the name a secret from everyone. Even Luke and Ashton, who had chosen the name Miles Peter for their son, then proceeded to share it with the world. The choice to keep everyone, even their mothers and band members out of the NICU was greatly protested by all those involved, excluding Karen. She understood, having gone through it herself and talked Joy into understanding why. It took some more convincing on Calums’ part with Ashton and Luke. Michael was too emotional to argue about the decision with anyone.

“I just don’t get why we can’t see her? She’s our niece. We’ve been through this entire pregnancy with you guys.” Ashton says in the hallway. Both Luke and Michael sleeping in the hospital room.

“I know you guys have been, but this is one thing we have to do on our own. Who knows when we will be able to hold her. When she’ll be able to come home. What if this was Miles? What if your son hooked to all these machines?” Calum asked. “This is something we have to do ourselves Ash. And you 2 need to need to focus on Luke, he’s already 34 weeks along.”

“You’ll take pictures of her at least?” Ashton asks, finally giving in. 

“Course I will. Pictures and videos. I promise.” Calum says smiling.

“How are you holding up?” Ashton asks. “We haven’t really been given the chance to talk lately.”

“I’m happy. It was a wild ride getting here, it’ll be a wild ride from here on out. But for being born 6+ weeks early she’s healthy. Mikey’s healthy. That’s all that matters.” Calum shrugs. “Mikey can come home in a few days, Ella hopefully before your child is born. I’m focusing on the good stuff. In hindsight, everything that happened, it could have been much worse.”

“I dunno if I would be able to do it. Be happy like and Mikey seem to be.” Ashton says slowly. 

Calum shrugs sitting down. “For every bad thing that happened we looked to the positive side. Getting pregnant, it was perfect timing. Lots of morning sickness and the low blood sugar, harder pregnancies is the body working harder to develop the baby in case of preterm labor. Going into labor at 25 weeks, he got the two steroid shots to further lung development. Yeah, Ella is in NICU, but she’s nearly breathing on her own and she is maintaining temperature on her own. We have a daughter. Our love made a life, that’s what matters.” Calum smiles again. “I’m a dad.”

++++

Ella Lynn Hood was lying on her back, hooked up to multiple machines. Calum wheeled Michael in, the latter not quite ready to walk yet. Michael gasped, not out of pain, but happiness. “We made that Cal. Me and you.” He has a big smile on his face.

A nurse walks up with a smile. “How are you two doing?” She asks.

“This is the biggest smile I’ve seen him have since the beginning of the pregnancy.” Calum says since Michael was too busy looking at their daughter.

“You guys are handling the being in the NICU better then a lot of parents. That will make this process a lot easier.” She leans down to Michaels height, “You can’t hold her yet, but you can touch her. She’s able to grip onto a finger when she’s awake” 

Michael nods, hesitantly reaching an arm out to make contact with his child for the first time. Calum snaps a picture of their first contact, before joining Michael in their little bonding experience.

++++

“She has Mikey’s nose.” Luke exclaims taking the phone away from Calum.

Michael was still inside of the NICU, he had said something along the lines of “I carried her for 31 weeks, it’s weird to think she’s out here now.” Calum decided to let Lashton look at the pictures after he texted them to their mums.

“She’s so tiny. I expected her to be small with how early she is, and Mikeys size, but not that small.” Ashton says rubbing Lukes stomach.

“She’s 3.7 pounds, which is really good for 31 weeks and for her healthwise.” Calum shrugs taking his phone back. He taps away at it.

++++

@Calum5SOS: *image attached* Ella Lynn Hood, born a lil early. Doing really well for a preemie born at 31 weeks. Hoping for a short NICU stay.

++++

They had to wait for Ella to be breathing on her own before she could be held. That took about a week. Calum held her first, Michaels reservations about him being a parent back full force, especially now that he was up and walking. He had been discharged from the hospital 4 days previous, even if it didn’t feel like it because they were at the hospital everyday visiting Ella.

“Come on Mikey, you’re not going to drop her. You’ll be sitting the entire time.” Calum pleads with the paler boy from where he sat holding Ella against his bare chest. They were using the kangaroo method, a skin to skin contact holding method that would hopefully help Ella along with her development. The nurses really wanted Michael to be the one who held her first, but the pale boy down right refused. The nurses argued with him for a bit before Calum stepped in understanding Michaels side of things a little bit better. 

Michael shook his head and took another picture of Calum and Ella. “What if she doesn’t like me?” Michaels asks.

“She’ll love you Mikey, just like I do. We might be able to take her home sooner if you held her instead of me. She is used to your body, your breathing and heartbeat.”  
“What if you don’t love me anymore?” Michael asks in a small voice, hands fiddling with the bottom of what must be Lukes flannel.

Calums eyebrows meet his hairline. “Why wouldn’t I?” He asks all confused.

“Because my stomach isn’t the flattest right now, and I can’t fit into my own skinny jeans at the moment. I probably won't even be able to fit into yours cuz my ankles are still so swollen. And my stomach will always have a scar on it, and it’s all bruised and weird looking right now.” Michael says softly.

Calum wasn’t expecting body insecurity now after not having to deal with it all pregnancy. But he should have already seen it, Michaels been wearing nothing but shirts that buttoned up, always changed in the bathroom with the door shut and locked. “Babe. You just gave birth a week ago. You’re allowed to be soft, swollen and bruised. The only weight you gained was water weight and however much Ella and the placenta weighed. So once you stop retaining water, your stomach should go back. If it doesn’t I don’t care I never did. And if it really bothers you that it didn’t go back, I’ll help you tone, after you’re cleared for working out.” Calum smiles at him softly. “You can just unbutton the top few if you’re really uncomfortable.”

Michael sighs reaching for his top buttons and undoes the top 3 before hesitating at the 4th. He closes his eyes and undoes the rest before letting it fall open. Honestly it wasn’t as bad as Michael had made it seem. Yeah he was a little softer and slightly swollen, but he technically just had surgery, so the wound was going to swell slightly. The scar wouldn’t that bad in a few months time, or even a year. “Come on sit down.” Calum says getting up so Michael could sit in the reclined chair. Once Michael was situated, obviously itching to cover his stomach up. Ella made a small disgruntled noise at being moved, but settled down quickly once she was being held by Michael. Calum helped him wrap the flannel so she was covered, and so was his stomach. Michael looked down at her amazed.

++++

@Calum5SOS: * 2 images attached* Got to hold Ella for the first time today. @Michael5SOS is a natural.

++++

Ella was in NICU for 4 weeks and 3 days. They were finally taking her home. Both Michael and Calum agreed that it was about time. They had kept the car seat with Ella, never knowing exactly when she would be able to go home because she had to go 3 days without setting off alarm bells.

Ella was much more active than she had been when she was first born. She was also able to be held normally, they still held her kangaroo style, but they didn’t have to do it as much. Which Michael liked a lot. He had become much more comfortable holding her. They hadn’t told Lashton that they were coming home today, figuring that it would be a nice surprise for a heavily pregnant (38 weeks) Luke and a fretting Ashton. They entered the house quietly, Ella asleep in the carrier.

“You didn’t have that when you left.” Luke remarks when he sees them. “And you’re home early.”

“We brought it to the hospital when we were told she would be coming home soon.” Calum says. 

“Oh my god. She was cleared to come home? Let us see her in person.” Ashton says getting up off the couch and moving towards them.

Luke starts getting up as well. “If you gave me a second I would have moved over to the couch before you had the chance to get up.” Michael says passing Ashton and going to Luke to keep him from getting up. Michael sits on the couch next to Luke, setting the carrier on the table in front of them. Ashton made a beeline for the couch to see Ella blinking awake.

Ashton, after asking permission, picks up Ella and brings her closer so Luke can see her up close. Calum takes another picture.

++++

@Calum5SOS: *1 image attached* 4wks 3dys, Ella is home and @Luke5SOS and @Ashton5SOS are meeting her for the first time. #Lashtonbaby anyday now.


	2. Chapter 2

Transitioning baby Ella was a lot easier than anyone expected it to be. She was a quiet baby, more content with laying there when she first woke up, instead of crying for attention. If she was in her crib, sometimes you could hear her making noises through the baby monitor, Calum freaked out the first time he heard it, but she was just looking up at the mobile, reaching for it.

Baby Irwin had yet to make an appearance, much to Ashton and Lukes chagrin. It was common for Luke and Michael to be seen on the couch talking. Luke would be slouched back rubbing at his stomach and Michael’s head would be right next to his lap (unable to actually use Lukes legs as a pillow) and his feet would be propped up hanging off the end. Sometimes Ella was with him, sometimes she was in the pen they kept in the living room, sometimes she was asleep in her crib. Michael usually would flip through a magazine while they talked about anything and everything.

Their moms had decided to fly out after after Luke and the baby were home from the hospital and settled in at home a bit more, knowing that 2 newborns were a lot to handle. The boys appreciated it. One because Luke couldn’t really move, and two because Calum and Michael didn’t need their parents breathing down their necks, they were nervous enough.

++++

“I’ve got her.” Calum says getting out of bed at 3 in the morning kissing Michaels forehead and leaving the room taking the baby monitor with him so it wouldn’t wake up the insomniac. He enters into the nursery making his way to the crib. “Hey there princess, what’s wrong?” Calum picks her up checking her diaper. “You’re not all yucky. Are you hungry is that it? I bet you are.” Calum talks to her as he heads downstairs to warm her up a bottle. He checks the temperature before giving it to her, she starts to eat. “There you go.” Calum says before humming a tune as she eats. Calum drops the empty bottle in the sink and grabs one of the random dish towels they have laying around before positioning her to be burped.

“You’re really good with her.” Ashton says from leaning against the doorway. “Both of you. You’re all caring and supportive of each other. Like to the extent that you would expect me and Luke to be, but you 2 make really good dads. I mean you even take the 3am feedings so Mikey can sleep.”

Calum looks over to Ashton and shrugs as best he can. “We just make it work, in reality we have absolutely no idea what we are doing, just what she responds the best to. And I would rather take the night time so he can get some sleep." Calum smiles down at her. “It’s been a wild ride, and it will continue to be a wild ride. But she’s here.” She stares back at him.

++++

Ella was gurgling away in the playpen in the living room while Michael scrolled through his computer. Luke came waddling into the living room rubbing away at his stomach with a grimace. Michael sat straight up worry etched on his face. “Are you in labor?”

Luke huffed and sat on the couch. “No. Not in labor.” He sighs. “I’m 39 weeks and I can barely move around. Why won’t he be ready to come out yet?”

Michael chuckles closing his laptop and placing it on the table. He rubbed at Lukes stomach, Miles kicking his hand. “He just isn’t ready yet. He’ll come when he’s ready, and if not, your c-section is a week away. Almost there.” Michael smiles at him softly. “Once they have you all drugged up it’s like a slight pressure the entire time then they are done. All you do is lie there, and you even get to have Ash there with you.”

“I’m sorry Michael. You had to go through it by yourself. I can't even imagine what that's like." Luke says looking at him sadly.

++++

(past)

Michael lay on the hospital bed, an IV in his arm and drugs already working through his veins. They had just been told that Calum couldn't be in the room with him because they needed the extra doctors for Ella. Calum was sitting on the side of the bed running a hand through Michaels hair and another on his stomach. They were sitting quietly, taking in the last few moments of the pregnancy. Calum gave him a quick kiss as the doctors came in. He walked with the bed until the do not pass doors, he watched him go into an operating room.

He could feel the pressure of them working on him behind the curtain, but no pain. He looked over to where Calum should be and blinked back the tears. He looked back up to the white ceiling and went back to counting tiles. Calum wasn’t here, and no amount of wishing would make him appear in the room.

He tuned out the conversation going on around him, he ignored the chill in the air. He just wanted to be numb right now. He felt like everything was his fault. He didn’t want Ella in the beginning and now he is paying for it. It was as if his body knew and was punishing him. His daughter could have so many problems that Calum might not even get the chance to meet her. Calum doesn’t even get to be there for her birth, and it’s all his fault.

A tiny high pitched cry silenced all of the conversations in the room and brought Michael back to reality. Ella had been born, crying like all babies should. Relief flooded Michael replacing the self deprecation his mind had decided he deserved.

++++

It was the day of Lukes scheduled c-section. And the entire house was a ball of nerves, Luke was watching the clock, Ashton was running around double checking everything, Calum was following him around spouting reassurances, and Michael was soothing a distraught Ella, who had decided today would be the day to be difficult.

When Luke wasn’t glued to the clock at least he had entertainment. Ashton was adorable fretting about making the final preparations, and Calum was hilarious as he followed Ashton. But the pair were ignoring the funniest sight of all, Michael was bargaining with Ella while trying to get her to go to sleep. He had hit the point where he had told her he would give away his favorite guitar if it meant she would take a nap right now. "Mikey?" Luke asks softly.

Michael looks over wide eyed and exhausted. “Yeah Lukey?” He shifted closer to the pregnant boy, baby in his arms. 

Luke ran a hand through Michaels hair. “You’re exhausted.” He pulls his hand away. “They say babies can sense when you’re uneasy or worried. And this entire house is on edge right now. She’s not going to nap anytime soon.” Michael groans and Ella goes from just being fussy to full on crying. Michael goes back to trying to soothe her, which is doing absolutely nothing. Michael gets up and starts walking around bouncing her slightly. He looked on the verge of crying himself. “Cal…” Luke gets the attention of the boy as both him and Ashton walked by the living room.

The dark haired boy poked his head into the room flicking his gaze from Luke to Michael and stepped all the way in. He beelined for Michael and his daughter, taking the little one out of Michaels arms. They exchanged quiet words, Michael kissed Lukes head before going upstairs.

++++

Luke was all prepped up and ready to go when they had to delay the surgery because of a car accident victim that was coming in that needed emergency surgery. Luke got bumped to a slot for early in the morning. Ashton called Calum to tell that they were spending an extra night and why. Calum was speaking in a hushed tone and Ashton could hear him moving. “She finally fall asleep?”

Calum chuckles near silently, but it wasn’t a humorous chuckle. “No, Ella is still awake, unfortunately. Mikey finally got to sleep, he hasn’t been sleeping much.”

“He still hasn’t gone back on his meds? He needs sleep.” Ashton says. 

“Don’t worry about it Ash. He’s just being difficult.” Calum sighs. Ella gurgles happily on the other end and Ashton smiles. “He says he doesn’t want to miss anything, and it isn’t fair to me that I get all the night time stuff while he sleeps. But it’s the least I can do you know? It wasn’t the easiest pregnancy on him, and like, I just,” Calum pauses, “He had to go through so much of it alone and he acts like it’s okay, that I have nothing to make up for. When I have so much.”

“Have you told him this?” Ashton asks looking into the doorway to a sleeping Luke on the hospital bed.

“In his state do you think that’s such a good idea?” Calum asks. 

Ashton grimaces remembering how touchy Michael could get due to lack of sleep. “Is he really that bad?” He asks.

“Yeah.” Calum affirms.

++++

Miles Peter Irwin was born at 9 am, screaming and crying. 10 little fingers and 10 little toes, no complications with Luke. They spent the normal 3 days in the hospital, then went home. That’s where things took a turn for the worse. It started with Luke being more fatigued than he should have been 3 days after going home. The fever set in shortly after that, nothing too severe, just enough to be noticeable. He didn’t let himself near Miles or Ella, and everyone took a few extra steps to be on the safe side. Lukes doctor said it was probably just his immune system taking a break and it should go away on its own. Only it didn’t.

Lukes fever spiked, a trip to the hospital showed that it was an infection and medication was prescribed. Everything passes in a daze for Luke who is near delirious with the fever. The boys take turns sitting with Luke throughout the day, the other two taking care of the kids. They kept the towel on Lukes head cool, and spoon fed him soup to keep his energy up.

++++

Their families flew out, per their request. They could use the extra sets of hands, with Luke being so sick and Michael barely sleeping. With everything going on with Luke, Calum wasn’t fighting Michael on his medication anymore. Which left him exhausted and shaky, and unable to sleep. He didn’t trust himself holding either one of the babies, he couldn’t even keep the spoon steady when trying to feed Luke. 

Lukes parents took over for the boys for a little bit to give them a break. Ashton took Miles to go see his mum and siblings and Calum took Ella to go do the same with his family. Michael was leaning against the wall by the kitchen trying to get the energy to climb the stairs and lie down. 

Liz came down the stairs, empty bowls in her hands, and stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Michael leaning against the wall looking near defeated, and like he is about to collapse. She sighs going into the kitchen, putting the dishes into the sink. She exited the room, Michael still in the same spot. “Does Calum know you aren’t sleeping?” She asks.

Michael shrugs. “He knows I’m not taking my meds. We’ve fought about it. We’ve always fought about it.” Michael shakes his head. “I was fine before Ella was born.”

“And now you can barely stand.” Liz says glancing back up the stairs and sighs flicking her gaze back to him. “You can’t just think about you anymore. I get why you wanted to go off them while you were carrying her, but now you aren’t. You have to trust Calum to get the situations that arise during the night so that you can guarantee that you will be around for her. You know what not sleeping can lead to.” They both pause with a memory, one from before the band got discovered.

++++

(past)

Luke paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room, Calum was sitting in a chair, Joy and Liz were standing off to the side conversing silently. Karen was in with Michael. He had collapsed in science class and rushed to the hospital. Both Calum and Luke had to wait for their moms to come pick them up, but there was no way either one of them were staying in school, even with the new nature of the friendship between Michael and Luke.

Karen stepped out of a room, followed by a doctor. She headed towards the waiting room, he headed somewhere else. “He’s sleeping, but you two can go sit with him. It looks scarier than it is, just watch out for the wires.” Karen tells them, patting them both on the shoulder and pushing them towards the room. She joins the other moms shortly afterwards. “He passed out from exhaustion. He’s been having trouble sleeping lately, for a while actually. If he falls asleep it’s after 3 in the morning, and the slightest thing will wake him up, then he can’t fall asleep again. They’re monitoring his heart and keeping him for observation.”

++++

The talk with Liz helped, Michael started taking his meds again. Which was good because Luke still wasn’t completely better. His fever was gone but he was very weak, near two weeks of being sick will do that to a person. He cried when he held his son for the very first time.


End file.
